The orphaned Potter
by RedHeadPoppy
Summary: Harry Potter was left on the doorstep of the Dursleys but instead of keeping him, he was promptly thrown onto the streets of London. Harry, instead of being left to die was taken in by Lord of the underground Atticus Crow. Now known as Damon Crow, Harry is someone to be feared. Powerful!harry Rebel!harry Dark!harry Evil!harry -ON HIATUS-
1. Chapter 1, the beginning

Chapter One, the beginning.

I stood under the street lamp, the light beaming down on to my leather covered body casting a shadow into the night.

The inky darkness met at the edges of the light and the rain lightly hit the paving stone of the street. The smoke from my cigarette danced into the frosty night.

I had been stood there for exactly 5 minutes and 32 seconds, the job should be done by now. Something went wrong.

Damon sighed in annoyance as he dropped what was left of the cigarette to the wet stone floor; he pushed off the street lamp and strolled into the warehouse.

The room stood bare apart from the injured man in the wooden chair and the three men standing around him.

"Boys I believe your time is up" Damon spoke, his harsh emotionless tone causing all to watch in terror as he walked towards them.

"Sir, if you only gave us another five minutes. We could get something useful" Johnson a large man in both height and waistline begged at Damon, sweat beads dampening if forehead.

"I do not give second chances; I do not care if he is your friend. If he will not give any useful information he is no longer useful." Damon spoke slowly, watching as the words sunk into the men.

Damon sighed at their incompetence, but what could he do they where only muggles. He walked past them and looked upon the traitors face.

"Goodbye Simon" Damon whispered to the injured man bound to the chair, before gracefully snapping his neck in one clean motion.

He subtly wiped his hand on his jean leg then glared at the three men.

"You two may go, Johnson you stay" Damon's eyes didn't leave the large man as the others scampered out of the room, like the failures they are.

"Now Johnson you know I don't have any room for mistakes" A predatory smile graced Damon's lips as he walked towards Johnson.

With a simple thought the man floated upside down, with cuts littering his fleshy body.

His blood dripped into a pool beneath the man.

Damon's smile grew, "crucio" he whispered in his mind.

As the man began to wither in pain the screams didn't make it past his mouth however, Damon was rather apt at wandless magic's.


	2. Chapter 2, listening to the dark

_Hi, sorry if the last chapter was a little short but I thought the finality of it worked a little better than dragging it on, especially as I was not sure where I was going with this fic. I'm attempting to write more, please don't hold me to it as I'm a person with hardly any free time._

 _I'm glad people liked the start of this fic I was a little nervous people would hate it, So yeah on with the story._

 _Poppy x_

Chapter two, Listening to the dark

Atticus crow was a man that most had not seen, as he preferred to hide in the shadows of action and direct his members with puppeteer strings. Not that you would want to see him, to see Mr. Crow was to see death and it wouldn't be slow.

His most surprising tactic to date was taking Damon under his wing, and training him to be twice as malicious and sadistic. The crow family emitted an aura of darkness and pain, the underground learned to fear the duo as to not fear them was just as efficient as signing a death warrant.

Damon had recently reached his 17th year and was stronger than most proficient in the arts, he knew of his origin though he preferred not to dwell on the thoughts of abandonment he knew of the part he was set to play.

Damon was a patient man but on this day in particular his patience was wearing thin. Today his father had informed him that he would have to reunite with the world he once said goodbye to, the world of magic.

Although Damon was magically inclined he didn't wish to be a part of the backwards world that abandoned him in the arms of the most repulsive muggles to date. But his father Atticus was not a man to duel with, if this is his plan the plan must be followed.

"Father, when will the plan commence?" Damon spoke to his father who faced the fireplace in the study. The light of the fire casted an orange glow upon Atticus causing his sharp features to harden more than he thought possible.

His father didn't look anything like Damon with his sharp features and poisonous eyes he could cause even the hardest man to cry. Yet he wore refined suits and used a charming mask to lour people into his service.

"Tomorrow Damon the letter has been sent, you will go to Hogwarts and attend your last year as one Harry potter and befriend and recruit for the dark cause. You will do me well my son, or else" His voice as soft as honey with a rasp that cut into you.

"They won't see what's coming father, I promise you." Damon quietly spoke his oath, before leaving the warmth of the study to the coldness of the stone hallway leading to his quarters.

Damon's room was a great contrast to the rest of their house, decorated in different shades of green and silver his room screamed indulgence and comfort as opposed to the sharp coldness of the other rooms specifically designed to cause discomfort when entered.

He placed the last couple of items in his dragon hide trunk before closing it with finality. This was it, he would be leaving the only place he called home.

Damon had chosen his desired look very carefully as he wanted the correct impression to be made and he couldn't afford any mistakes to happen. Not when there was so much on the line.

Damon had decided to go for a pair of expensive dress pants, an emerald silk dress shirt that matched his eyes, a black hooded cloak made from acromantula silk with a silver ornate clasp, on his feet he wore a strong pair of black dragon hide boots.

He had styled his silky black hair just so that it was slightly tousled, leaving his scar on show not that he minded.

Damon, now Hadrian was a rare man with both strength and beauty. Put together in a way that gave him an otherworldly ethereal appearance that drew the attention of all.

Hadrian's appearance was that of an elfin black, every inch the pureblood but with a elegance and grace that could only be deemed sinful.

Hadrian used this to his advantage with his father's teachings he could ensnare the strongest light believer in a simple look.

This was the reason for his attendance at the Wizarding School; Hadrian would bring down the light and join the dark in the mission.

That was the mission and he always completed his missions.


	3. Chapter 3, the rise of a new lord

Chapter three, the rise of a new lord

Hadrian walked through the grimy pub in the middle of London, known as the leaky cauldron it was the access point to his new life.

Without sparing a glance at the drinkers who could barely sit at their stools without meeting the creaking floor boards.

He walked to the back of the old pub where there was a brick door way, Hadrian lightly tapped on the correct bricks before the wall disappeared and turned into a gateway lighting up the dingy pub.

The ally was filled with chattering children as they ran from shop to shop dragging their begrudged parents with them. The crowds and air of happiness sickened Hadrian to the core. It was the day before school started and everyone was buying last minute books and clothes.

He plastered his most fearsome look on his face making sure no one would dare cross him, as he pushed through the crowds.

As he wished, once they took notice of the grandly dressed Hadrian and his demeanor they instantly attempted to get out of his way. Which he was grateful for.

Gringotts bank stood proudly at the end of the ally, Hadrian had some business to attend to before leaving for the train.

Hadrian ignored the goblins and other magic folk, he walked with purpose up to the tallest desk.

"I wish to speak to the manager." His voice unfaltering as he spoke, Showing the goblin he was not to be trifled with.

Shocked silence spread through the bank, no one talked to the manager unless they were the owner of a top ten vault.

"Of course sir, State your name and titles for the record." The goblin spoke wearily, forcing his mouth into a toothy grin with malicious intent.

"Of course mighty goblin, Hadrian James Potter; Heir of Potter, Le Fay, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin at your service" Hadrian spoke slyly, knowing his titles would surly give the goblin a heart attack.

"I have come to claim my houses." He spoke once more.

"Yes…of course Mr. Potter… I will take you through to his office." The goblin spoke trying to recover from the shock. The people in the bank however where even quieter if that was even possible.

The most of which was one Nymphadora Tonks, who had attended Gringotts that day to deposit some galleons for the ministry. It was thee Harry Potter, the boy who lived, the boy who had been missing for the past 16 years. There only hope, and he stood quite amused at the reactions a smirk placed on his sinfully perfect face. Why was he here? and more importantly where had he been? Before Tonks could ask him he had disappeared through the golden doors following a goblin. She had to report this to Dumbledore.


	4. Chapter 4, Notice

Hi guys,

Thank you so much for your reviews and critiques, the reason I write such short chapters is simply because I find difficulty in drawing out a chapter to more words. I guess I could put them into one chapter to lengthen it and add them in as different points of view?

If you have any answers please tell me, I would love to improve my Storys. For now I will try and make my chapters as long as possible.

Thank you for reading, tell me if you liked it or have any suggestions for the next chapter or plot.

Love, Poppy xxx

Chapter four, notice.

 _Tonks pov._

As soon as Tonks saw Harry walking through the golden doors in Gringots she apparated to the orders quarters, Harry was alive and more than that he held the position as the key heirs of England's magic community.

A title that had been scarcely heard throughout the centuries, as ancient and noble houses tended to ensure that their heir held no other house titles.

By holding the key houses Harry would have the control over the magic community and the highest values seats on the wizimont. Not only was he the boy who lived through the killing curse but he was man who held so much power in his strong hands and not just in political view.

Tonks had only seen their savior for a brief moment, but in that moment of mesmerized bliss Hadrian had ensnared her in his trap.

A trap of seduction, deception and intent, a combination which would conclude to be deadly

Tonks muttered the password under her breathe as she saw number 12 Grimmauld Place, in all its run down and molding glory.

The house had served them well in its ability to disappear, although Sirius detested the place an unsurprising thought considering the bad mouthing pureblood mother stapled on the wall and the strange smell that they couldn't find the source of.

But it was safe and there weren't many places they could consider so left standing.

Tonks made her way to the kitchen where most meetings were held, although she couldn't understand why considering its cramped nature.

On the way down the corridor she made the time to trip over the umbrella stand, causing the noises of the blood supremacist mother and metal clattering to the wooden floors to blend seamlessly in chaos.

Sighing in annoyance she entered the kitchen, greeted by the sight of the order of the phoenix sitting around the well used wooden table awaiting news. Their faces imprinted in a mix of confusion and concern.

"Tonks, I believe you had a reason to summon us." Albus Dumbledore spoke cautiously, it wasn't usual for Tonks to call a meeting of this nature and it had everyone on edge.

"Of course sir… Earlier today I came into contact with an individual we had thought to be gone forever. I was at gringots for some ministry business when a man, no boy, walked though those doors with confidence reserved for royalty. He introduced himself to the top goblin as one Hadrian potter, the heir to the houses, Potter, Le Fay, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin. Then requested to see the manager of gringots."

Tonks finished her story with uncertainty with what was to follow, as she looked at the faces around the room.

The silence could only be described as deafening, contemplating gazes passed around the room.

"How far has he gone?" Albus contemplated to his self, the answer lay in Tonks thoughts and the prognosis was not good.

Tonks mind told of a boy with unlimited power, confidence and beauty. This wouldn't do at all, in order to save their world in the right way they would need a light and selfless savior.

"Thank you for bringing this vital information to our attention, Tonks it is appreciated I assure you."Albus spoke to Tonks, who still stood wavering by the doorway.

"Well, that's fucked up our plans… any ideas?" Sirius spoke kicking his feet on to the table and hand in his hair tying to think of a plan.

The order was at a loss, not only was their saviour alive but dark and powerful.

 _Harry's POV_

The goblin walked at a brisk pace for a creature with such small limbs, Harry walked briskly to keep up with the creature. His introduction to the world of magic had gone as planned, the people of importance where in the room as he spoke to the goblin.

He knew that the grand statement made would get people talking, and hopefully the dark lord and his followers would get the hint that we would be a powerful ally in arms.

The goblin in question stopped outside of a dark oak door at the end of the grand corridor. "Our manager resides in this office. May your gold flow and enemies fall" he saluted before marching in the other direction.

Before he lifted his hand to knock a voice stopped him "Enter" it called in a haunting yet powerful manor.

He opened the door to revile an organized office with a large ornate chair at one end and antiques covering the other.

In said chair sat only whom he could assume was the manager.

"Greetings boy, I am told you called for me" the goblin spoke, this goblin wasn't like the others he had met. Standing at a foot taller than most, and an almost human like appearance in comparison.

"I do not normally meet with the public; however you are a special case." He spoke, his claw like hands grasping together with his elbows placed on the table.

"You wish to take your inheritance tests, yes?"

Hadrian smiled gleefully at this statement from the manager; everything he wanted was just minutes away from view.

"in order for you to be accepted by your natural houses you must pass their standards, they will assess you by placing on the house ring which will search you and your values to see if you have what it takes for each house. Good luck Mr. Potter" the manager spoke, placing a large wooden engraved box in front of him.

Lifting the lid Hadrian noticed six very different rings, not only in appearance but also feeling.

Gravitating towards the first ring Hadrian slipped it onto his finger, the ring was red in shade with the potter crest on the front. The ring emitted smoke before sealing on to his finger making a distinctive clicking noise.

"House potter has accepted you, for your bravery and loyalty. If all rings except you they will merge into one."

Hadrian carried on sliding on the rings, with each one a new feeling wash over him; the slytherin ring came with power and certainty; the black ring came with darkness and power.

Eventually Hadrian slid the last ring into place for the house of Peverell and with that ring they merged into one. A ring that emitted power with its every being.

"Well Sir, I believe that is a first for all of us. It has been interesting working with you Mr. Potter, I believe we will meet again." The manager spoke before motioning for Hadrian to leave.

Outside of the office a lower ranking goblin was waiting.

"You can access your vaults via your ring and all properties have been turned over to you. You can use your ring to pay since you are such a high ranking member of our bank." The goblin spoke leading Hadrian back to the main entrance of the bank.

"It's been a pleasure, may your gold flow and enemies fall"

And with that final sentence Hadrian Potter exited the bank and back into magical society, already imagining the riots he could cause upon its citizens.


	5. Chapter 5, a familiar occurrence

Please keep reviewing this story I really appreciate it!

Enjoy the new chapter.

Love, Poppy xxx

 _Parseltongue_

English

Chapter five, a familiar occurrence

Harry walked down the well walked steps of the wizarding bank and on to the cobbled stones of Diagon Ally.

Hadrian's first stop would be the shops of the light, then he planned to take the journey into the darkness of knocktern Ally to purchase some less savory items, usually disapproved by the general populous.

The large ring on his finger seemed to weigh down his porcelain hands in a way which wasn't painful, but a simple reminder that it was there.

That reminder eased Hadrian's shoulders back and his chest out just to ensure everyone in walking distance knew that he was better than them.

His first stop was Ollivanders as he was in need for his own wand, even though he excelled at wand less practice. The use of such seemed to deter others and Hadrian couldn't afford that.

In order for his plans to work in seamless accordance only those he selected should know of his true power, the rest would simply know the basics.

Ollivanders was the same as it had always been, since the day of its opening in 382 B.C. but since that time the shop seemed to only provide wands that where premade and not to the specific needs of the wand wielder.

This service was something Hadrian was specifically interested in, and he would get it.

The bell rang as he opened the dark wooden door, affectively startling the old man by the counter he could only presume was Ollivander himself.

"Ah my boy, I wandered when I would see your face walking through the door." The wizard spoke in confidence and pride.

"I suppose you are wanting a wand" The older wizard grinned excitedly.

"Yes, but I require a wand crafted for my needs and not another's."Hadrian spoke quite clearly, hoping the man would be compliant.

"I see, you understand the cost of such a wand?" He was cautious, but quite hopeful in the prospect of creating a bespoke wand for the powerful gentlemen known as Harry Potter.

"I understand" was the reply from Hadrian excited at the idea, but slightly annoyed the old man questioned his wealth.

"Very well, follow me Lord Potter" the old man spoke gesturing to the back of the shop that was gated off.

It had been set up like a work shop, with draws labeled with every type of wood and core imagined.

"Move your hand over the different types of wood and select the ones which draw you in" spoke Ollivander.

Hadrian complied, walking around the room hovering his hand over each draw, until one called him.

His hand stopped moving when he reached the draw labeled Elder.

Hadrian reached inside the draw to retrieve a single block of wood.

"An Interesting choice; Elder derived from the very tree the original Elder wand, you will face some hardships young man I can tell you that with certainty." The wand maker was amazed at the choice of wood.

"Now the cores" Ollivander motioned to the other draws.

Hadrian once again repeated the process of selecting the material which drew him, His hand stopped above a two draws both with an aura of darkness

"Interesting, those cores haven't been touched for centuries and never together. Oh what a wonderful wand they could make. The venom from Slytherin's basilisk and the feather from Merlin's fire phoenix… I will set to work at once crafting, this wand shall be ready in one hour my Lord."

Hadrian would be a warrior with a great destiny; however the direction of his wrath was uncertain. But he was greatly hopeful that his power was not to be directed to the side of the light. Ollivander pondered.

"Very well" Hadrian took his leave; he was pleased by the rarity of his soon to be wand and hopeful that it would suit him in stature and power.

With a wand as such my magic will surely expand to heights that haven't been seen before, Hadrian pondered to himself in excitement.

Hadrian's next stop would be madam malkin's robes for all occasions, inside a blonde haired boy stood being measured on a circular step with a women running around him in chaos taking measurements.

Hadrian quirked his eyebrow at her behavior, but took a moment to analyze the young lord with the whitest hair he had ever seen.

"Excuse me madam, I do not wish to interrupt but I am in need of a new wardrobe of robes at much urgency" Hadrian spoke to the women, the young lord looked interested and a little annoyed at Hadrian's instance.

"Of course my Lord, I am nearly finished with this young man's measurements I will be with you in a moment." She spoke, acknowledging the large ring on his finger and intimidating appearance.

"A Malfoy I presume" Hadrian spoke, knowing that hair so blond could only be associated with one family.

"Yes, but prey tell who might you be." Draco spoke in annoyance.

Young Hadrian was a handsome man who looked to be wealthy but wore muggle clothing and nothing was more off putting to the young pureblood.

"Of course how rude of me, my name is Lord Hadrian of houses; Potter, Le Fay, Black, Peverell, Gryffindor and Slytherin. It is a pleasure to meet you Heir Malfoy" Hadrian spoke, using his full titles for the first time enjoying the look of shock to appear on the face of Draco.

The Malfoy's are a notoriously dark family with strong ties to the dark lord and would be a good connection for himself and the family, should they agree to his friendship.

"Potter, as in Harry Potter, but we had thought you dead." Draco exclaimed, stepping down from the measuring step allowing Hadrian's measurements to be taken.

"Perhaps we should continue this conversation further, another time Heir Malfoy." Hadrian spoke to Draco, allowing for an opportunity for him to talk it over with his farther.

"Of course my Lord, might you send an owl" Draco spoke in hesitance, not wanting to lose the acquaintance of such a powerful Lord, his father would not hear the end of it.

"You may" Hadrian spoke, allowing Draco to leave the shop.

The woman finished Hadrian's measurements, and stood by the till with a notebook at the ready.

"I wish to have robes made for all occasions to be made with the highest quality of materials at the highest of pureblood fashions. I trust that they will be the highest of quality and to be finished by the end of the day Madam?" Hadrian stated, as she nodded at each item she wrote down.

"That should be 473 Galleons and 15 sickles my Lord" She spoke hesitantly at the high price of the clothing to be purchased.

He offered her his ring hand to be scanned over the cash register in payment.

"You can come by to collect everything in a few hours." She smiled as she ran though to the back of her shop to begin such a large order.

Hadrian exited the shop and back into the ally, once there he briefly entered the trunk shop to purchase a dragon hide endless trunk to carry all of his possessions. The trunk had several compartments to separate his belongings as well as several charms for protection and lightness.

He then entered Flourish and Blotts where he requested one of each of their books to be placed into his trunks personal library. After acquiring all the necessities for his admittance into Hogwarts and the world of wizardry Hadrian entered into Knocktern Ally to look for an animal who suited him as well as other items of less importance.

The ally was filled by mysterious dark creatures and wizards and witches in cloaks of black ensuring their identities where hidden. But Hadrian had no such thought as no light wizard would set foot in the ally.

Hadrian entered a shop named 'Critters and Creatures' where many animal crates where piled on top of another reaching the ceiling. Rats, Birds, beetle and Cats, you could think of any animal and the shop would have one.

Hadrian in particular was searching for a bird of some sort to deliver his letters and a companion, hopeful for a familiar if possible all though such a bond was a rare occurrence in the world of magic.

Since to have such a bond the animal would have to be a direct reflection of the witch or wizard in personality, likeness and power and such a combination was a rare thing to find.

But Hadrian seemed to defeat all odds when it came to unusual and rare occurrences.

At the back of the store Hadrian noticed several tanks with the most beautiful of serpents both of magical nature and usual. Yet one in particular called to Hadrian, a black and green scaled serpent with glowing amber and emerald eyes raised its head to look at him.

" _Hello beautiful, would you wish to become my Familiar?"_ Hadrian spoke in the ancient language of parseltongue.

The snake moved closer to the glass of the tank.

" _A speaker, you will be a powerful master. My Name is Sorel, Master"_ Sorel the beautiful python spoke.

" _Excellent, you must help me pick a bird of your liking Sorel."_ He spoke, hopeful that he gets a bird that she wouldn't hate.

Sorel would make an excellent and powerful familiar.

" _Of course Master, if you want such a beast. They are quite distasteful animals always trying to eat you, but if there was a bird I hated the least it would be the black eagle owl that bites everyone to touch him."_ Sorel spoke pointing her head to the cage of the owl.

Hadrian turned to the owl to examine him; the owl had completely black feathers with red eyes quite a terrifying site.

"Do you wish to come home with me?" Hadrian spoke quietly to the owl, which seemed to look at him with curiosity reserved for humans and not such an animal.

He seemed to have made a decision as he straitened his head and hooted allowing Hadrian to touch him.

Hadrian walked to the desk with Sorel wrapped around his arm and holding the cage of his owl.

"I wish to buy these creatures." Hadrian spoke firmly as he scanned his ring against the till.

Now what should I name you, he muttered to himself trying to think of a name suitable for such a bird.

"How about Hades" he spoke to the bird, Hades seemed to appreciate the name as he hooted quite happily.

Hadrian left the shop and the dark ally, he would have to visit another time before entering Hogwarts as he wad many other items he wished to own. But his wand and clothing would be ready by now and to say he was ecstatic to see his new wand would be an understatement.

He opened the door of ollivanders where the old man was waiting by the desk with a rectangular box in front of him.

"I have to say my Lord this wand has been such an exciting experience to create the way the cores have blended together is quite the extraordinary site." The wand maker spoke, pushing the box forward.

Hadrian lifted the lid to reveal a wand crafted at 11" of Elder wood, ruins covering the wand with vines winding after them. The handle was crafted with dragon hide and the wand seemed to glow in golden brilliance.

Hadrian lifted the land out of the silken box and gave it a wave; He felt a rush of pure energy and power. It was perfect.

"Thank you." Hadrian spoke paying the cost with his ring not even asking how much such a beautiful wand would be.

Hadrian exited the shop with pure energy dancing around him.

He picked up his packaged of clothes from the robe shop and deposited them into his trunk with Hades, then shrunk said trunk and slipped it into his pocket.

Hadrian left the Ally with two animals and a plethora of wizarding possessions to his name. Everyone wanted to know who this young lord was and wanted him in there acquaintance, because he would be their future and had the power over the most of his world not that many of them knew.

But they would know, and the dark would be brought forward into the right path.


	6. Chapter 6, Making enemy's

Hi lovely's,

Thank you so much for reviewing my story it means the word to me. I'm sorry about the delay for this chapter but in all honesty as much as I love writing it is still something I have difficulty with especially plot lines and development. So just a warning that my updates are going to be slow, but I will keep going with this story as I really love it so far.

Special little shout out to; Orion Lovegood pupzprideWise GryffindorGurgaraneth Seth Deimona stories jh831 Helena R. Potter

I really appreciate your encouragement and ideas, thank you so much for your reviews! Love ya.

 _Parseltongue_

English

 **Chapter six**

Making enemies and taking names

For Hadrian there wasn't much in his world that scared him, the only one to hold that title was his father. A man of such vengeful power, you would wonder how he even began to care for a child.

Hadrian was a means to an end, but he was still brought up to be his fathers most trusted adviser. Yet he still feared the man, the man who took him in when he was cast out by the abusive muggles he was forced to live with. The man who taught him how to fight and live.

Hadrian pondered this as he sat in a rickety wooden chair by the stone fire of his room at the leaky cauldron. The fire burned steadily a front of him as he stared into it in thought. Why did he hate the only man to ever care for him?

He clutched the ornate locket that hung from his neck like he did when thinking about his father, a heavy piece of gold workman ship with detailed rose thorn carvings and in the centre was an ornate H.

The locket had been the only gift he received from his father, inside there was one image, the image of him sitting beside his father on a throne like chair that belonged to their meeting room.

Atticus Crow was never a kind man, but that was due to his nature as a cold, unforgiving master mind. He stopped at nothing to mould Hadrian into the perfect killing machine, the perfect weapon.

But he was happy being that weapon, wasn't he?

Hadrian knew that the person he had grown to be was a far cry from the golden Gryffindor image his parents and the light had pictured him to be.

But was it truly so bad?

To want to live in a world where abusive muggles wouldn't even get a chance to come into contact with a vulnerable child?

A world free from the manipulative actions of Albus Dumbledore.

Hadrian knew deep down that even if he had not met his saviour, his father, he would still be the same wizard.

Being deprived from love and happiness would do that to anyone.

Meeting the elusive Malfoy family was not high up on Hadrian's agenda, but it would certainly get his foot in the door of the dark side and the dark lord himself.

Draco had owled Harry later that night with an invitation to the manor, He either hoped he could capture the elusive Harry Potter or somehow persuade him to their side.

However, what the Malfoys clearly did not understand was that Hadrian was darker than all of them put together.

That little tid bit of knowledge was something they would not know, and that fact filled Hadrian with a sick sense of glee.

He had always hated the grand manors of the pureblood population, with their grand decoration that held no purpose and their cold, unwelcoming atmospheres.

He walked into the floo fireplace of his hotel room with a hand full of floo powder and a mind full of hate.

Throwing the powder to the floor, Hadrian shouted "Malfoy Manor" his voice full of contempt, as the fireplace whisked him away to the home of the Malfoy's. A family with a history of darkness and power however it was not the oldest or the greatest, not that they seemed to understand that.

Hadrian landed in a grand hallway, the walls where covered with the moving portraits of the Malfoy's to pass. The house exuded a luxury he doubted the family could afford but it was grand none the less.

His thoughts where interrupted by a house elf shouting in excitement and horror. "Harry Potter, Harry Potter, Harry Potter... Is it really you sir. The master told me you would come but I didn't think it true sirs. Why come here sir, this place had bad wizards and a dark feeling. Harry Potter must leave. Or I'lls is telling Mr Dumbledore sir. Harry Potter must be leaving"

"Shut it you disgusting vermin, I may go where I wish and you will not be speaking to that fool of a man." Hadrian spat, this elf was nothing more than the rat he served.

I hope the Malfoys won't mind my disposal of it, Hadrian thought to himself as the pitiful excuse of an animal coward before him in nothing more than a dirty potato sack.

"Crucio" Hadrian whispered in his mind, pointing to the elf in twisted sadistic glee that was only held by the demented. The elf cried in unimaginable pain as the spell got stronger, thrashing around on the floor. As Hadrian just stared and watched it's jerking in curiosity.

The noise seemed to gather the attention of the homes residents as Hadrian could hear frantic footsteps echoing through the halls. But he didn't look up; captured by the pain the elf emitted Hadrian was transfixed.

Suddenly the noise stopped the elf's little body had given out on him and remained still.

"That was a short show." Hadrian muttered to himself.

Hadrian looked up to see Narcissa Malfoy looking at him in horror, Lucius Malfoy in greed and thoughtfulness and finally Draco Malfoy in contemplation and interest. He had captured their attention that could definitely be said.

"Hadrian Potter at your services, I assume the elf was on the way out anyway?" He stated to the dumbstruck family.

"You assume correct Lord Potter, you are here on the invitation of my son correct?" Lucius spoke, moving towards Hadrian and kicking the lifeless body out of the way.

"Yes Lord Malfoy, shall we continue this elsewhere?" Hadrian spoke charmingly, gesturing to the family to move.

"Of course." Narcissa hurried, Gesturing for the young lord to follow her through the hallway and into a fire lit study.

"Draco, I suggest you go to your room for a short while, I would like to talk to Mr Potter alone." The authority in Lucius tone, showed that he wasn't suggesting but insisting.

Narcissa moved to leave on that cue, but Draco remained.

"Father shouldn't Hadrian and I get to know one another considering he shall be attending Hogwarts tomorrow?" Draco spoke in a whine, reserved for toddlers. Hadrian was not impressed at the attitude displayed.

"Draconis, you will talk to your soon to be class mate in a moment, for now you will leave us as instructed" Lucius tone turned vicious.

"Yes Father" Draco obeyed, scurrying out of the room as fast as he could move his long limbs.

Lucius closed the doors to the study with a simple wave of his hand.

"Now Hadrian down to business. I assume the name Lord Voldemort rings a bell" Lucius spoke and Hadrian grinned widely causing the light to reflect on his pearly teeth.

A sight which could only be described as predatory.

Love, Poppy


	7. Authors note

Hello everyone,

I hope you take the time to read this.

This little story and I have gone through a massive over hall, in regards to effort, content and thought. I understand that many of you are angry about my last chapter's content, and my extremely slow uploads. But honestly this is my story, and although I find extreme difficulty writing it, it is still something I enjoy.

The last chapter went the way it did because I am having a hard time seeing the future of this story. Like all my ideas, it started strong but then I lose patience and don't know where to take it next.

In an effort to improve this for everyone, I won't be up loading further until I have finished the story and am able to provide consistent uploads with a cohesive nature.

I hope to bring this story back soon as there is nothing I love more than the world of writing.

Thank you so much for the endless support, it means the world to me.

Love and hugs,

Poppy.


End file.
